You Just Don't Know It
by klk629
Summary: Alice has always been confident and always knew what to say no matter what the situation was; her friends even came to her for advice. That is until she meets Jasper, her best friend's older mysterious brother who always leaves her guessing...


**Hi everyone! This is my first story I've ever posted online so this is definitely very exciting! I do NOT own any of these characters in Twilight, that all of course goes to brilliant Miss Stephenie Meyer. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

**-Kayla**

**APOV (Alice's Point of View)**

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked her best friend. She was modeling one of the many tops she had picked out in her favorite department store.

Alice and Bella had been best friends ever since they met in the first grade and had been inseparable ever since. Although the two were girls were very different when it came to their personalities, they still got along great. Alice was perky, chipper, outgoing, and hyper whereas Bella was clumsy, awkward, shy, and from day one Alice had made it her mission to make Bella come out of her shell. Enter Alice who made it seem nothing but easy, and piece-by-piece Bella was starting to seem more carefree.

"It looks great on you Ali, like all the other ones you've tried on so far. It seriously seems like you can't find something in this store that doesn't look awesome on you," Bella complimented enviously.

Alice laughed, and shook her head. "Nah, I just got very lucky today. What about you, Miss Bella? You've found some pretty good finds today, not too shabby at all. We're going to be the most stunning girls at that party tonight," she replied happily with a smile.

"If you say so," Bella said in disbelief.

Alice shook her head at her best friend's modesty and how clueless she could be sometimes. She was a really beautiful girl and she could become even better if she had the confidence. It would only take just a couple more minutes to turn a girl like her from simple to goddess. But, she did pull off her look well. You most definitely couldn't forget about some of the guys in the school who would stare at her constantly... cough Mike Newton cough. "I do. It'll be great, Bells! We'll even give each other makeovers and everything! We should get Rose to come too," she replied.

Rosalie was their other partner in crime. They had met Rosalie when she moved here with her family in the fifth grade. Although, they had been imitated of her, along with most of the population of Forks Elementary. Who would really blame them?She was in fact the sassy, flawless, blonde who didn't take crap from no one. They had hesitated at first about walking about to her and welcoming her, but in the end it had been one of the best decisions they've made.

"That would be fun, I'll text her right now," Bella responded taking her Verizon Envy out of her left jean pocket, and then quickly typing away. "Okay, done," she finally replied after awhile.

Alice laughed a little at Bella's sudden enthusiasm. "Awesome! You want to go make one more loop around the store and then check out?" she asked Bella.

Bella opened her mouth to answer but then suddenly her phone played the chorus of one their favorite songs to listen and dance to this summer, California Gurls. Bella sighed suddenly seeming annoyed when she saw the caller ID and looked at Alice, "Jasper," she rolled her eyes.

Alice tried to keep herself from smiling at the mention of his name. Okay so I'll admit it right now, I, Alice Brandon, was absolutely head-over-heels in love with Jasper Swan. This maybe wasn't the best idea since Jasper was Bella's older brother. She could only imagine Bella's reaction if she knew how Alice really feels. Alice just couldn't help the intense feelings she got when he would look at her or even say her name, causing her knees to get weak. When she saw Jasper she would even immediately get nervous and stutter, which was very uncommon for a girl like Alice. She was after all the girl who always knew what to say, and never got shy no matter what the circumstances. But that's just what Jasper Swan did to her since day one.

Bella slammed her phone shut, taking Alice out of her trance of thoughts. "We shouldn't have let him give us a lift today Ali. Jasper and Emmett want to get back already to get ready for the party…" she trailed off, frowning slightly.

Alice shrugged lightly. "Oh well, there's always next time right? Let's just go buy these things and head out," she suggests, indicated the keep plies they each had on the bench.

Bella nods. "Yeah sounds like a plan," she says in agreement. They carried their things out of the dressing room and quickly headed to the nearest cash register.

**JPOV (Jasper's Point of View)**

"Wonder what's taking them so long!" Emmett, Jasper's best friend, exclaims impatiently. The two of them sat in Jasper's Mercedes waiting for Bella and Alice to come out.

Jasper shrugs not really caring. He didn't even remember until Emmett remind them that they were throwing a party for all of their friends at their high school. Emmett obviously was pumped. especially since they were finally seniors! Alice had instantly insisted that her and Bella shopped today to prepare, but Emmett was still hesitant on inviting any lower classmen to our party.

Honestly, I wanted Alice to be there since Bella's pixie-like friend has been on his mind a lot lately. It's like Alice has become my infatuation even though we are barely acquaintances.

"Hey don't ask me, I never go shopping and I don't plan on starting any time soon," Jasper replies turning key so the engine's off. He knew that if Alice was in the store they'd be waiting a little bit longer.

After what seemed like forever, the doors opened and out came Bella first, and then Alice. They both were holding big shopping bags in their hands and having content smiles as they walked towards Jasper's car. "God, she looks beautiful," Jasper mutters in awe as he stares at Alice with a grin.

Emmett snorts in laughter and continues to gaze at Jasper in amusement. "You better cut the act lover boy, that's your sister's younger friend remember?" he says.

Jasper blushes. "Did I actually say that out loud?" he asks embarrassed.

Emmett laughs yet again. "Yes!" he practically hollers.

Before Emmett can say another word, which he was thankful for, the door opens and the girls get in the Mercedes tugging their big bags inside. Alice shuts the door after she slides in after Bella. "That was longer then fifteen minutes," Emmett states teasingly to the girls.

Alice rolls her eyes cutely at him. "You try carrying all of your stuff out of the dressing rooms and waiting in a huge line in fifteen minutes, it's hard," she states.

Bella sighs tiredly, nodding. "Tell me about it, when department stores are full and have major sales going on it's worse then gym class," she says.

Alice giggles. "It's not that bad, Bells. Now I think you're overreacting just a little," she states.

Jasper then turns the key and starts to drive his car back to the Swan residence. He desperately wishes that he could say something clever to Alice like Emmett, but the words never came to him. What could he say that wouldn't give away his attraction to her? "Emmett, can you turn on some music?" Alice asked.

Emmett without a word turned on the radio and a loud rap song came on. "Not that trash," Alice said rolls her eyes.

Emmett chuckled. "What station then, Princess Alice?" he asked.

Jasper sighed quietly to himself not listening to her response, and instead thinks to himself as he continued to drive. How could Emmett talk to her so easily? Emmett joked around with her and they had playful conversations. All he and Alice ever did was shared an occasional awkward comment or greeting. Emmett was clearly good at talking to any girl.

"Yo, Jasper!" Emmett suddenly yelled.

Jasper jumped taken away from his thoughts and he glared in Emmett's direction. "Can you speak any louder, man? You scared the crap out of me," he said.

Emmett smirked a little. "Sorry to disturb you from Jasperland, but you just passed your house," he states in amusement.

Jasper laughed trying to seem like he didn't care, but his face betrayed him and turned completely red. "Seriously?" he asked as he looked around at his surroundings. Emmett was in fact none for playing prank after prank.

"Yes seriously!" Bella said in an annoyed tone from the back seat.

Jasper also heard Alice's soft giggling, and smiled a little to himself as he turned the car around. Sure he had just embarrassed himself, but at least she hadn't gotten annoyed like his sister had. He had to find a way to get closer to becoming more than friends with Alice.

**APOV (Alice's Point of View)**

"Okay, what was up with you staring at Jasper so much during the car ride?" Bella asks as the two girls had entered Bella's room.

Alice couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, trying to occupy herself so Bella couldn't see the look on her face.

This was the one major thing that Alice had ever kept from Bella. Obviously, Bella spent a lot of time making wise cracks about her brother, and she just tried to nod and laugh as if she agreed. Bella did love her brother, but Alice always witnessed their fights when she came over or called.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Ali, I can tell you're lying to me. I don't know why you wouldn't tell me before this. I am your best friend after all! What ever happened to not keeping secrets between us? Didn't you trust me?" she accuses putting her hands on her hips.

Alice sighed and sat beside Bella on her bed. She was right… maybe she should've told Bella much sooner despite her worries. I mean Bells was one of the most trustworthy people she had ever meet. "Bells, don't say that! You know that you're one of people I trust most and not to mention, my best friend. I just thought that if I told you, things would get weird between us or you'd get mad at me. He is your brother," Alice said to Bella, carefully whispering the last part.

Bella shock her head and remained silent for a moment. In response, Alice started to bite her fingernails nervously. "Well say something Bells!" Alice spoke impatiently.

"Well… I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner! Now that I think about it you two would make the cutest couple. It also does explain why you would always giggle and not talk as much when he's around. I have been so oblivious, but I did wonder what was up with that. I mean you're Alice Brandon for crying out loud!" Bella exclaimed with a laugh.

Alice laughed. "So does this mean you're okay with it?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Bella smiled and nodded. "Definitely! If he had to date anyone, I'd love for it to be you," she said opening her arms.

Alice hugged her tightly. "Thanks, but you know that's for him to decide," she reminded her.

"If you put yourself out there I know you probably would be dating him. How many guys in our school would die at the chance to date you?" Bella said encouragingly.

Alice considered what Bella said and shook her head disagreeing. "I don't know about that. But Bells, he is going to be a senior and I'm only a sophomore. He could do so much better than me, which is the problem. I bet if he wanted Lauren Mallory he could easily have her!" Alice exclaimed, getting up from the bed to pace back and forth.

Lauren Mallory was the most popular senior girl at Forks High School. She had long, straight brown hair and the perfect figure. All of the guys gawked at her constantly and practically begged to date her. There probably wasn't one day that she didn't get asked out! Naturally that's how Lauren was known as the girl who got around, and you could tell she loved every minute of it!

"Yeah, but you're so much prettier and not mention nicer than that witch. The last time I checked he didn't exactly say he was that crazy about her... even as a friend," Bella argued.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before Alice could respond. "Come in!" Bella yelled.

The door opened and in came Rosalie. The two girls squealed, and the three friends immediately hugged each other. "You never answered my text," Bella spoke first.

Rosalie just shrugged. "I thought I would surprise you girls," she said with a wink.

"Awesome! Now we can start with the makeovers!" Alice exclaimed happily, smiling at each of them.

Alice absolutely loves makeovers along with fashion, clothes, and pretty much anything in that category. That's what she was known for best within the school and her group of friends. She did get a lot of people coming to her and asking for her opinion even for school events. She sometimes even created her own unique pieces that she would wear to school that would leave people turning their heads in awe. Some even tried to recreate it the next day.

The other two girls grinned. "… And we need to make our pixie look extra stunning for her man," Bella said giving Alice a smile.

Alice blushed again. Now that Bella knew she probably wouldn't hear the end of it. How would she ever be able to talk to Jasper? "Shut up! He's not my man," she said with a frown. _Even If I wish he was,_ she thought.

"Not yet anyway," Bella added reassuringly squeezing her arm.

"Wait a second! Who are we talking about? I didn't even know you liked anyone Ali!" Rosalie said sounding hurt.

"Jasper," Alice said with a smile, as she pictured the tall, handsome brown haired guy in her mind.

Rosalie gasped. "You told me you didn't like him!" she said in shock.

"Well I do… I just didn't want anyone to know…" Alice trailed off with a shrug.

Rosalie smiled. "Okay as much I'm offended that you couldn't trust me, we'll talk about that later. Right now we need to get started, tonight will be the night you finally tell him!" she says clapping her hands together eagerly.

Alice tried to fake a smile. She didn't know about telling him quite yet. She wanted her and Jasper to have a real and strong relationship. At the very least she could start by at least talking to him. Since she had waited so many years what was so bad about waiting longer? They always say that it takes time for good relationships to blossom.

**Well? There you have it… the first chapter! I would really appreciate it if you could review my story and tell me what you thought. If you have any ideas that you think I should involve in the plot, go ahead and share them. In case you were wondering or thinking of telling me in a review yes, Edward Cullen well be in the story as well. I have an idea already in my mind how he will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**-Kayla**


End file.
